Love and Hate
by risokura
Summary: I looked everywhere for you. Little did I know you were right in front of my eyes. YoyoOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own JSRF or JGR.

o—o

A rudie...his name...I can't recall. Saved my life a year ago. All I remember is he had this weird 3D shades. He showed me that their are people in the world who care.

Illusion glanced up dark sky of 99th street. Her light brown hair, fell to her shoulders. She had light green eye's which were like emeralds. "Another day, and another search." said Illusion. She sighed. "It's been a year already, and I still haven't found him..." she said.

"Hey! Watch out!" shouted a guy from behind Illusion. Illusion slowly turned around to see a guy coming her way. He rammed into her, causing her to lose her balance and fall head first to the floor.

o—o

"Is she okay?" asked Beat.

"I don't know." said Gum.

"For the last time, I'm sorry, yo." said Yo-yo.

"I know you were running from the cops, Yo-yo, but you gotta watch it." said Beat, sighing.

Gum got up."Why are you always messing up, Yo-yo!" she shouted, clearly annoyed.

Beat got up, and skated after her to make sure she didn't hurt anyone. Yo-yo sat down on a chair next to the girl, and sighed. "I wonder what your name is, yo." He observed the girl's face. "You don't look to much like a rudie." He poked her nose. "Hey, but your really cute, yo." Angel slowly began to stir.

"What? Where am I?" asked Angel.

"Hey! Your up." said Yo-yo. "

Who are you?" she asked.

"The name's Yo-yo." said Yo-yo winking, behind his 3-D glasses type shades.

"Um...my name is Illusion..." replied Illusion, smiling.

"So, Illusion...sorry about back their, yo." said Yo-yo.

Suddenly Illusion remembered what happened. "It was you, that pushed me!?" she shouted. "You jerk!" she jumped out of bed almost.

"Hey! I was running from the police, you shouldn't have been in the way!" retorted Yo-yo. Illusion gave a 'humph' and folded her arms.

"Baka." Yo-yo smirked.

Illusion put her hands on her hips. "Okama!"

Yo-yo twisted his nose. "Onabe!" he retorted.

"Ketsunoana!" Illusion laughed. "Got another insult?" she asked.

"Not really...all the other's are pretty bad." said Yo-yo.

Illusion got out of her bed. "Roba." she said snickering.

What a jerk! But something about him...Illusion shook her head, and turned around. "Where are my skate's?" she asked. "By the door." said Yo-yo, pointing to light blue and black skates. Illusion slipped them on and turned around toward the door. She was just about to open it, when Beat bumped into her. She stumbled backwards on her skates.

"Hey, your awake." said Beat.

"Um...who are you?" asked Illusion.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Beat, I'm a member of the GG's." said Beat, scratching his head and grinning.

"I'm Illusion." she said smiling. She pointed to Yo-yo. "Is he always a jerk?" she asked.

"Who, Yo-yo?" asked Beat. "Nah...you just got to get to know him and crap." he said.

"Hey, you wanna see the garage?" asked Beat.

Illusion smiled. "Sure!" Illusion walked out the door, and down the stairs.

"I saw that." said Beat smirking.

"What?" said Yo-yo flustered.

"The way you looked at her. You like her, don't you." said Beat elbowing Yo-yo in the ribs.

"NO!" said Yo-yo. Beat smirked.

"You should make your move before she get's takin." said Beat and walked down the stair's to where Illusion was waiting for the two.

"For the last time! I don't like her!" shouted Yo-yo, and followed Beat.

Beat, Yo-yo and Illusion set off for the tour of the garage. "It's pretty simple..the garage is basically one big playground!" said Beat.

"I can see that." said Illusion.

She hopped on a rail, and grinded it to a phone pole, which connected to a ramp, and then a halfpipe. "Well...she seems to be having fun." said Yo-yo.

"Hey...that girl does have some potential...wanna ask Corn if she can join?" asked Beat.

"I'd rather die than have her join the GG's!" said Yo-yo.

"Illusion lover." said Beat and walked away.

"WHAT?!" shouted Yo-yo.

o—o

"Sure...we could use a new face around here." said Corn smiling.

"Really?" asked Illusion. "I mean...you don't mind at all?"

Corn shook his head. "Nope." Illusion jumped up. "Thanks!" she said, and skated off. Yo-yo folded his arms. "Your not serious? Are you, yo?" he asked.

"Why not Yo-ski." said Corn.

"The two kinda got off to a bad start." said Beat.

"So, spend some time together, get to know eachother." said Corn.

"No, yo!" said Yo-yo, and jumped off the side of the platform, and skated off toward Dogenzaka Hill. "I think our little Yo-ski has a crush." said Corn smiling. Beat smirked. "You know what that mean's right?" asked Beat.

Corn nodded. "Time to play..." said the two of them. "..MATCHMAKER!" they then shouted. "You guy's said something?" asked Gum, from down below. She was reading a magazine from Corn's collection.

"Nope." said the two and snickered evily. In Dogenzaka Hill. How can they think I like such a brat...yah, shes cute and all, but what a bitch. I mean it's not my fault, she shouldn't have been standing in the way...thought Yo-yo as he turned the corner.

Back in the garage, Illusion was reading one of Corn's computer magazine's. "Hm...EW!" she shouted, a small bug had been crawling on the page. She stomped on it. Illusion sighed.

"Yo!" said a voice from behind her.

"Huh?" said Illusion. She turned around. "Oh...hi..."

The girl smiled in return. "Corn just told me about you, your Illusion?" asked the girl.

"Yes...I am...who are you?" asked Illusion.

"Rhyth...pleased to meet'cha."

o—o

The next morning at the garage, Beat, Illusion, Yo-yo and Gum all went for a tagging spree in Dogenzaka Hill. Illusion and Yo-yo had put up a fit about going out together, but to no aval, both gave in, keeping their distance from one another. Beat had said that they needed time to get to know eachother, but Yo-yo made an attempt to protest, and Illusion called him a Okama. "Were here." said Beat, as the four stopped on the sidewalk. "Okay, if we spilt up into two group's we'll cover more ground that way." said Beat.

"Me and Gum will cover the north part, while you two cover the south part." said Beat. Before the two groups left, Beat whispered in Yo-yo's ear. "Hope you two have some fun...lot's of fun..." he winked, and Yo-yo sighed. He gritted his teeth, and skated after Illusion who was scowling at him. "Chill out, Beat had to tell me something." said Yo-yo as he stopped, kicking up some dirt in Illusion's face. She slowly wiped it away. Illusion slapped a can of spray paint into Yo-yo's hands.

"Your such a jerk." she said, before turning around and pushing off on her skates.

"Yah well...um..." Yo-yo sighed, and put the can in his pocket, before following Illusion

o—o

"Why are you so happy?" asked Gum, as Beat laughed giddly. "Nothing..." said Beat. He smirked. Gum put her hands on her hips. "You and Corn have been acting insane for the past day or so, what's going on?" she asked sternly. Beat shook his head, trying to keep from laughing or grinning.

"Nothing!" he said.

"Your lying! Tell me, or I'll give you a wedgie!" said Gum, as she pinned Beat to the ground.

"Okay! Yo-yo has a crush on Illusion!" said Beat, no longer able to supress his laughter.

"Little Yo-yo?" asked Gum.

Beat nodded and laughed like a maniac. "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard." said Gum.

"Okay, so maybe he doesn't like her. But he was like...in a trance when she walked out the doors." said Beat.

"Didn't Prof K say she was looking for someone?" asked Gum.

Beat shrugged and resumed his maniac laughing. Gum stood up and thought. "Could it be possible...?" she asked.

o—o

"I told you we should have never turned left!" shouted Illusion, as she and Yo-yo grinded down rails, side by side.

"How was I supose to know that the police were their?!" shouted Yo-yo.

Illusion glared at him, and looked back to the rail. "Baka." she said.

Don't let them get away!" shouted a police guy. Illusion looked behind her.

"Oh no!" she said. Yo-yo looked behind him and sweatdropped. Beat and Gum were skating at top speed down the hill, the went flying past Yo-yo and Illusion. The police were ganging onto them. "I don't know about you, but I'm gonna do what Beat and Gum did." said Illusion. She jumped off the rail, leaving Yo-yo alone.

"Why me, yo?" he asked. He followed Illusion, and the two turned sharply into an alley way. The police went right by them. The two were on the ground, Yo-yo on the ground, Illusion on top of him. When she got up, she wiped her eye's off. Yo-yo was staring at her with raised eyebrows. You look like...him...

"Oh my god...It is you!" said Illusion. She hugged Yo-yo. "The one who saved me from the police! Man! You look different from the last time I saw you." she said.

Yo-yo scratched his head. "Huh?"

"There you two are!" said Beat.

Illusion quickly stopped hugging him, and turned to Beat. "Are you guys okay?" asked Illusion. Gum came out from behind Beat. "Yah, are you two?" asked Gum. Illusion winked.

"Yup!" she skated out of the alley.

Gum followed her. Beat smirked. "Man, she dig's ya." he said.

"What are you talking about, yo?!" asked Yo-yo flustered. "Don't think I can't see you blushing." said Beat smirking. "Me and you are gonna have a girl talk when we get back."

Yo-yo sighed. "Isn't their anything ever on your mind besides girls?" asked Yo-yo.

"Nope!" said Beat.

Yo-yo sighed.

Back at the garage, the sun was just about to set, setting a display of red, orange and yellow color's across the sky. Angel had been staring at the sky for a long time, thought's running across her mind. Yo-yo...even though I still hate you, I'm glad to know that my mystery man is now found...thought Angel. She smiled. But you were kinda kawaii back their...Angel shook her head.

o—o

All I have to know is your found, but that doesn't mean I like you any more than I already do...She sighed, and flopped down on her back.But why do my cheek's feel so red when I think about him? Do I like that jerk?Angel put her hands on her cheeks. Maybe I do like him...who know's...I still think his okama.

Beat gave an insane smile as Yo-yo was tied to the head board of Beat's bed "Okay Yo-yo! It's time to Learn girls 101! With professor Beat." Yo-yo tried to sqirm out of the position Beat had him in.

"What's the deal, yo?!" said Yo-yo.

Beat pulled open the drawer of his night stand. In it was tons of magazine's. Playboy, mostly.

"Your a pervert!" shouted Yo-yo. "And aren't you still a minor?"

Beat smirked. "Corn knows the guy who owns the store I get these from! So he get's them for free." Beat gave an insane laugh. Yo-yo squirmed again. "Do I really have to see this?" he asked.

Beat stopped laughing. "If your ever understand girl's, then yes! You do." Yo-yo smirked. "Well then if you know so much, how come you can never get Gum?" he asked, grinning. Beat grumbled something under his breath about killing Yo-yo for saying that, and dug through some more of his magazine's.

"Here's one." said Beat. "Have a trail of girl's coming after you, by putting ?" Beat sweatdropped. Yo-yo sighed. It was gonna be a long night.

o—o

Illusion got out of her bed and yawned. "Another bright way to start a day!" she said. Illusion bounced out into the main part off the garage. No one was up yet. "Looks like it's up to me to cook breakfast." said Illusion. She skated slowly up to the kitchen. "Hm...bare!" she said. All she found were some pop tarts and milk. "Doesn't anyone eat around here?!" she said. Illusion sighed. "Guess I'm gonna have to buy some stuff..." Illusion skated out the kitchen, and went shopping for breaskfast.

Yo-yo woke up at 10:00 a.m., which was pretty early for him. " Yawn Yo, what smells so good?" he asked, scratching his messy green hair. "Iiiiiiiiii love-love-love you!" sung Illusion on the radio, as she flipped two pancakes. "He's a pain...la la la..he's a pain..."

Yo-yo opened the door to the kitchen, to see Illusion in a midriff and short's that had her name on it. She was making breakfast. She suddenly looked up. "Morning baka." she said, smiling at her coment. "Hello to you too onabe." he said.

"Do me a favor and go to hell." said Illusion.

Yo-yo smirked. "No can do. I'm only sixteen. I got my whole life ahead of me, yo." he said with a yawn. Illusion mumbled something about stabbing Yo-yo in the brain with a knife, and went back to makin her panckaes.. "Mmm...what'cha cookin'?" he asked as Illusion turned around to the toaster.

'What does it look like, dumbass. It's breaskfast." Yo-yo smirked.

"Hey...isn't that Pott's chewing on your skate's?" Illusion turned her head. "Huh?"

Yo-yo snuck two pancake's off the plate, and put some syrup between the two.

"What? YO-YO!" shouted Illusion.

She chased after the green haired boy, who was laughing insanely. "YOU TOOK MY-" Illusion tripped over a chair that Yo-yo had dragged in the way. He gave a high pitched giggle and ran out of the kitchen. "Damn baka..." said Illusion. Yo-yo licked the rest of the syrup off his finger's and stretched. "That was pretty good, onabe." he said, looking behind him, and smirking. "Time to go tagging." he said.

Everyone soon woke up and headed for the kitchen, where Illusion was laying face first on the floor, and yelling extremely bad words about Yo-yo. "Um...Illusion?" said Beat, as he kneeled down by her. "I'm okay...I'm just thinking of a way to get back at the okama." she looked up and smiled evily. "I got it!"

"Yo, did you make these kid?" asked Combo, pointing to 34 pancakes, 14 peice's of toast, and two bowls of eggs. "Yah..." said Illusion blushing.

"When I was three my mother died. My aunt taught me how to cook, so I sometimes do it in the spare time." she said. Everyone stared at her. "What?!" she said. "Go on and eat...no one's stopping you." Illusion walked out of the kitchen. "Let's eat!" said Beat and jumped up and down like a two year old.

o—o

The music blared through the garage, as Illusion and Yo-yo were bickering over who would get the last hotdog. Cube, Combo, Beat and Gum had just come back from a tagging fest. Rhyth was out buying more stuffed animals for her room. Clutch was having a staring contest with Soda. Boogie and Garam were somewhere, alone. And Pott's was sniffing around for food.

"Were back!" said Beat, happyly. No one seemed to hear him, because Illusion was choking Yo-yo and Clutch and Soda were trying to make eachother blink. "Oh lord..." said Gum.

"I give, yo!" said Yo-yo as he released the hotdog from his hand and Angel smiled. "That's more like it." she said and bit into it happily.

Rhyth soon came back from her shopping. "I got the cutest thing! It's a stuffed rabbit! And a little kitten! And a doggy! And an Angel!" said Rhyth. She took them out of the bag, and jumped around, happyily, showing them off. Yo-yo had snuck up behind Illusion who was eating her hotdog, and grabbed her, causing her to drop her half eaten hotdog.

Potts quickly picked up the scent and ate the hotdog. "Aww...my hotdog." said Illusion sighing. "Let me go!" shouted Illusion. She wiggled around from Yo-yo's grasp. "Lemme go! NOW!"

Yo-yo smirked. "What'cha gonna do about it?" he asked. Illusion smirked. "This!" She backhanded Yo-yo who clutched his nose in agony. "What was that for?!" he said. "You should have let me go!" she yelled, and hopped off the platform and skated off toward the speakers, where she started dancing. Yo-yo mumbled something about woman and how annoying they are.

o—o

On 99th street, 3 kids stood on the top of the dragon tower. Dragon, a 16 year old with jet black hair, a red shirt with black cargo pants. He had black skates and was holding an eagle. Star, Angel's little sister. She was 14 and had brown hair. She wore pink capri's, with red glitter at the bottom.

She had on a red midriff, with the word 'Star' in silver. She had red skates. Last was a 17 year old guy, Death. He rarely talked. He wore a black shirt, with long pants that covered his skates. The three were staring at the skyline of 99th street, and then Star broke the silence. "I wonder what happened to sis..." she said. "That's it, I'm gonna go look for her." said Dragon. He dropped off the side of the tower and off onto the dragon's head.

"He must still have feelings for her." said Star.

"Right Death?" she said. Death didn't say anything, but looked out.

"The air...its different..." he said.

Star cringed. "Would you stop doing that!!" she shouted.

Death chuckled. "Your cute when you do that." he said.

"What!?" said Star, blushing.

o—o

In the morning, Illusion woke up to hear shouting. She sleeply stumbled to the door or her bedroom and yawned. Everyone was assembled out in the garage, and Corn and Beat were arguing with a guy who was shouting to see Illusion. Corn was telling him that she was sleeping, but the guy didn't listen. "What's going on?" asked Illusion, yawning.

Dragon turned to her. "So it was true." he said coldly.

"Dragon...what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Why the hell did you leave?" he said about to grab her, when Yo-yo stepped infront of her and pushed Dragon away from her.

"You don't have any right to treat her that way." he said. Dragon gave a 'Hrmph' and left the garage. "Yo-yo..." said Illusion. Yo-yo looked at her, and everyone left the scene, leaving Cube, Rhyth, Jazz, Gum and Boogie looking at Illusion. "No doubt about it...he likes you." said Cube putting a hand on Illusion's shoulder.

"What are you guys talking about!?" she exclaimed, blushing. "Your blushing!" said Gum. "Tee hee, time for a little girl chat, Illusion..." said Jazz. The pushed into a room and locked the door.

o—o

"Would you stop saying I like her!" shouted Yo-yo, flustered by the way the guy's were picking on him. "Our little Yo-yo has a girl friend!" said Beat, messing up Yo-yo's hair even more than it already was. "Yo-yo and Illusion sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Yo-yo growled at them, and walked to his room and locked the door.

Beat and Corn came up to the side window "K.I.S-" He shut the blinds and closed his eyes in thought. Why did I stand up for her?he turned. I mean...we hate eachother so what made me suddenly defend her?Yo-yo shook his head and covered his eyes. NO! It can't be!He traced through meomeories of Illusion in his mind. I'm in love with Illusion...He flopped backwards on his bed and groaned.

o—o

"Illusion..." said Gum in a way that made Illusion cringe. Like when a teenager's parent was going to give them a talk on their 'changing' body. "Um..." Illusion said, not sure what to say. The girl's grinned. "Um...guys...what are you doing?" she asked as the 5 of them looked her over. "Hmmm...well...we could chop the hair...peirce her ears and maybe give her lipstick..." said Cube. "How about a tattoo?" asked Gum.

Illusion grabbed her hair. "NOT THE HAIR!" she shouted.

Cube and Gum smiled. "Yes the hair..." said Boogie.

"What about lip gloss?" asked Rhyth.

"What...she's too young for lip stick?" asked Jazz.

"Well yah..." said Rhyth.

"I don't wanna change though!" whined Illusion. "Hmm...maybe a tighter shirt?" asked Cube.

Illusion shook her head. This is so akward...I know it's just us girl's in here...but I still hate it when people stare at me for a long time...especially in the eyes.

"Then it's final, we chop her hair, give it blonde highlights. Give her 6 pericing on her ears. 3 on each ear. Put a tattoo that means Angel in Kanji on her stomach, and then to finish it off, give you clear lip gloss. Oh and a new outfit! With...nail polish." said Cube smirking. The girl's set off on their mission. To change the old Illusion into the new Illusion.

o—o

"What in the world could the girl's be doing for three hours?" asked Corn. He threw a ball into the air, and caught it. Beat was reading a perverted magazine. "I dunno...their girls...they do loads of stuff when their alone..." said Beat. "I wonder...if they have something in this magazine about that!" said Beat smiling and flipping through the contents. "I wonder what it'd be like to be a girl..." said Corn smirking. "I bet that girl's check out eachother's body parts!" said Beat. "Ew man...that's just wrong..." said Corn. "What?" asked Beat.

"Don't be shy..." said Rhyth, as she grabbed Illusion's arm.

"But I don't wanna go out there...now that you guys have changed me..." said Illusion, still in the dark of the room. Boogie grabbed her arm. "Oh come on..." she said, and the girl's pushed her out into the open. Angel looked at them. "Well?" she asked.

"BETTER!" all 5 of them said. Illusion twisted her short brown hair. "Really?" she asked.

Now go show Yo-yo!" said Rhyth. "What?!" she yelled. "No need to be shy." said Gum.

o—o

Damn Illusion...who the hell does she think she is just leaving us like this? I swear I'll kill myself to get her back...Those were the last thoughts of Dragon, as he felt something hit him, hard, in the chest. Illusion had been arguing with Rhyth about about not going outside yet, when suddenly she went cold.

Illusion woke up in a bed 2 hours later, sweating. Her now short hair brushed past her ears as she shook her head. "It can't 't have..." Illusion reliazed tears flowing down her face. She quickly brushed them away, and hopped out of her bed. Dragon...you can't be dead! Not til I know myself...Illusion rushed into the living room/ kitchen of the garage. On the t.v. was a picture of a 16 year old boy being hurled off toward the hospital. It was...that cold chill I experinced was someone close to me is dying...he's , Beat, Rhyth, Yo-yo and Gum looked up at the pale Angel who was on the verge of tears.

"It's about time..." said Corn standing up. "What happened to you...you just blanked out." said Rhyth. "I..." Illusion sighed. "As weird as what I'm about to say may sound...I can feel when something happens to people close to me..." said Illusion.

"Right...and I'm Joe Biscut..." said Yo-yo. "I'm not playing Yo-yo...I know what happened to Yukisho..." she said quietly. "Don't go talking about my sister, yo!" shouted Yo-yo. "How was I supose to prove my point if you wouldn't even believe me!?" exclaimed Illusion.

The two stared on in silence as the news reporter finished his story. "I'm sorry..." Illusionl said, as if she was apologizing for a crime. "I'm gonna be in my room...if someone needs me..." she said, and walked away, her thin robe, trailing behind her. "See! I told you!" said Beat, pointing a finger at Yo-yo. "I told you that he likes her!" Yo-yo shook his head. "I don't!" he said, blushing. "YAH YA DOOO!!" said Corn. Rhyth and Gum who were sitting on the sofa sweatdropped while the two stared on at the boys. "Think she needs a friend to comfort her?" asked Rhyth as the boys teased Yo-yo.

"Yah..." said Gum, and the two left for Illusion room. The 15 year old, lay in her bed in her room, crying about how she wished she'd never beeen so mean to him. Now he's gone and I'll never see him again...oh Dragon...I loved you...

o—o

Illusion silently shifted around in her futon. The clock read 12:23 a.m. She yawned. "I guess I need a midnight snack." she said, and got out of her bed, and crawled over Gum and Rhyth, who were sprawled out in their covers.

She stepped over Chibi, Rhyth's kitten, and opened the door. She stretched and walked out into the garage. The moon was shining, against her skin as she turned to look at it. "It's so beautiful..." she said and smiled.

Pat pat pat A small form scampered across the window of the guy's room. Beat was sprawled out in every corner, as he drooled into his pillow. Yoyo who couldn't get to sleep, got up and stepped over Corn, who's leg was blocking the door. He moved him onto Beat. "Perfect..." said Yoyo, grinning and whipping his camera out. "This is...the two gay lovers humping eachother..." Yoyo snickered and yawned.

Illusionl yawned and looked in fridge for some bread and cheese. "Aha!" she said, before closing the fridge. . She sat on top of the counter as she bit into her cheese sandwich. It was hot that summer night, and Illusion was sweating. "Woo...note to self: Make sure to tell Beat to buy a fan..." she said, wiping her forehead, with her sleeve. Her feet hit the back of the counter, as she ate her sandwich.

Sh..sh..sh..sh..

Illusion put her sandwich down. "Someone's up too?" she said. The door opened and Illusion frowned. "You..." she said, and bit into her sandwich. "What in the world are you doing up?" said Yoyo. Illusion brushed her hair back. "I couldn't get to sleep." she said, staring at him. "Why are you up?" Yoyo folded his arms over his chest. "I couldn't get to sleep either." said Yoyo. Illusion nodded. "Whateva." she wiped her hands off on her pants.

Yoyo yawned and laid down on the couch. "What's on at 12:30?" he asked. "Inu Yasha, Sailor Moon, Yu-yu Hakusho, DBZ..." Yoyo rasied an eyebrow.

"All that...in one hour?" he asked. Illusion sighed. "NO IDIOT!" she shouted. "Onabe!" said Yoyo. "Okama!" shouted Illusion, her eyebrow raising in fustration. Yoyo smirked. "I can see down your shirt." he said. Illusion looked down and blushed. "YOU PERV!" she shouted. Illusion was about to smack Yoyo, when she moved her foot the wrong way and fell backwards, Yoyo catching her.

As if time had stopped, both stared into eachother's eye's, as if it was a passage way into eachother's minds. Illusion and Yoyo were inches away from eachother's lips, when a yawning Beat came into the kitchen along with Gum.

"So hungry..." said Gum, yawning. "Yoyo...Illusion...what are you two doing?" asked Beat, as he scratched his ruffled red-brown hair. Illusion put her hands on her hips, and pointed to Yoyo. "I almost fell, and baka here saved me." said Illusion. She stormed by Gum and Beat who snickered. "Fell...right..." said Beat, and rummaged through the cupboards.

In the morning...

The sun blasted through the window, as Illusion woke to find hands on her waist and hips. She nearly screamed when she saw Gum and Rhyth hugging her to eachother. Inches away from Rhyth's face, Illusion tried to inch her way, futher from the two. No such luck. Gum pulled her into a tighter grip and Illusion whimpered.

Pull me again and you'll kiss me... she thought and shook her head. Illusion sighed. "Mmm...Beat..." said Gum, and hugged Illusion futher to her. Rhyth pulled Illusion. "Teddy..." she said. "Beat...""Teddy...""Beat..."Illusion sighed. "I'm not either..." she said.

Gum opened her eye's to and yawned, loosning the grip around Illusion. "Mm..." she said and rubbed her eyes. She turned around, and went back to slip. Illusion breathed a sigh of relief.

Illusion was about to get up, when an arm flew over her chest. "Gurgle I love you Beat..." she said, smiling. Illusion shook her head. "No..." she whined. "BEAT!" screamed Gum, she starting making humping motions on the futon. Illusion became quite frightened by the screaming Gum.

Rhyth soon woke up to see a terified Illusion. "Illusion...?" she said. Illusion nodded, mouth silenced by Gum. "Hold on..." she said, sitting up. Rhyth lifted Gum's arm, who yawned. "What?" she said. Illusion sweatdropped. "AYE!" said Gum. "What just happened!?" she exclaimed. Illusion sweatdropped.

o—o

It was a chilly night at the garage. The wind blew Illusion's now purple hair up. It had been a month since she heard that Starre and Death had left Tokyo-to. She was alone. She stood on the pole, calmly. How she could stay like that, even suprised her. Her feet were bare and she had purple nail polish, which she borrowed from Rhyth, on her toes. She yawned and jumped off the pole, gracefully landing on the cold floor. Walking past the boy's room, which was empty, she went to the kitchen, where the boys were watching football. The girl's were out having a girl's night, and had offered her an invite. Illusion said she had too much on her mind, and decided to take her mind off of her friends by baking, which seemed to relax her a lot.

At 5:00 p.m. Illusion was about to go out for a long skate, when Yoyo came up to her. "Hey...you going out tagging?" he asked. Illusion stood. "No." she said. "Oh, well I'm going with you. I can't stand the garage when it's so...quiet.' Illusion winked. "The more the merrier."

The two were skating down a nice quiet path in Rokkaku-dai Heights. Yoyo looked toward her as they skated on. Why's she so quiet, she's usually so full of energy. She's probably still cooping with his death and Starre and Death leaving Tokyo-to... Illusion held her arms. If only they could...if only I could...be with them

Flashback

"You guy's are leaving?"

"Yes..."

"But why..."

"To start a new..."

End Flashback

...Those were one of the hardest days of my life...saying goodbye to my sister and friend... She looked up at the sky, until a scream broke her daydream.

"What was that?" said Illusion.

"Don't know, let's go check it out." said Yoyo. Illusion and Yoyo sped up, until they saw 3 guy's harassing a small girl. The mother was shouting. "THEY GOT MY BABY!" Illusion's grim smile, was replaced by an evil grin. "Finally some action, yo!" said Yoyo, as he and Illusion sped after the men.

"Boss, looks like we got company!" said one guy.

Illusion smirked. "Ready?" she asked Yoyo.

"Been ready, yo." he replied

Illusion took out the two guy's following the guy, while Yoyo dashed after the guy in the front. He jumped up, did a wall ride, and landed in front of the guy, and skated backward. "Ready...here comes the best part, yo!" said Yoyo, doing his signature grin, and take out a spray can. Pressing a nuzzle, green spray went into the guy's eye's, who fell over, and rolled around, clutching his eyes. The kid flew into the air, screaming. Yoyo caught her, and went to the woman, who was thanking them. "Uh Yoyo...we seem to have quite a crowd..." said Illusion, tapping Yoyo's shoulder. "Yah...go before the police see what's going on, I gotcha." he said, and grinned. The two skated off, leaving the people who had been gathering around them, follow them.

"Yoyo..." said Illusion nervously. "What?" he said. "Look behind you..." she said. Loads of people followed the two rudies, before they jumped off a platform, and onto the ground below. The people jumped up and down, and made 'tch' sounds. Illusion and Yoyo smirked and started laughing. "When will people learn, you can't have everything!" said Illusion. Yoyo smirked. "Your okay Illusion..." he said. Illusion smiled. "Your okay yourself, Yoyo." She stretched. "Now let's go back to the garage, I'm starved!"

o—o

"BONZAI!!" shouted Illusion. It was a Monday night. She jumped on the trampoline in the middle of the garage. I love love you blasted in the morning. "Iiiiiiiiiiii!! Love love love you!" Obviously, the girl had had to much sugar. Yoyo stumbled out into the garage. It was 3 am, when he saw a figure bouncing up and down, up and down, up and down. "IIIIIIIIIIIII LOVE LOVE LOVEEEEEEEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUU!!" Illusion jumped off the trampoline and strapped on her skates.

Yoyo sweatdropped. "Um...Illusion, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yah..." said Illusion, looking over her shoulder and fanning herself with her hand. "I just had to work off my sugar rush." she said.

Yoyo sighed. Illusion smiled. 'I'm okay now."

Yoyo snickered and skated over to her, "Well then, good evening honey!"

Illusion sweatdropped and stared at him, before finally catching up to the joke. "Cupcake! I was just getting you're dinner ready." She shrilled in a voice that sounded exactly like a home-maker.

Yoyo snickered and deepened his voice, "Good. Now, let me have my evening kiss?" He winked at Illusion and puckered his lips.

Illusion frowned. "In your dreams." she said playfully.

Yoyo smirked. "Playing hard to get honey?" he said.

"Yup!" said Illusion, winking.

The went to the kitchen to watch some tv. Illusion was about to reach for the romote when Yoyo took it. He waved it in front of her, and Illusion giggled. "Gimme the freakin remote." she said, grabbing for in.

Yoyo waved it in the air. "Come n' get it." he said. Illusion jumped on him and grabbed the remote. He pounced on her and she giggled, until she realized how close his finger's were to her chest. She looked up at him, and saw he was blushing, as was she.

Illusion smiled nervously. "Ahem..." she said, clearing her throat. That's when Yoyo kissed her. The kiss was soft and gentle in the beginning. Something she wouldn't expect from such a pervert, as the GG's thought. Slowly the kiss became more passionate, as Illusion wrapped her arms around his back and the two kissed. They didn't part until they heard 3, 'ahems' Illusion opened her her right and tapped Yoyo on the back. Beat, Cube and Gum were their, smirking.

The two rudie's blushed. Beat clasped his hands together, and put a tissue to his eye. 'My little Yoyo's all grown up!" he said. Gum kicked him in the leg. "Ow! Gum!" he shouted. Gum smirked. Illusion and Yoyo were blushing. Cube and Gum smirked.

"Wait until- hey! Where do you think your going?" said Gum, turning around. Yoyo and Illusion ran toward the girl's room, where they locked the room. "HEY!" shouted Gum.

She and Cube banged on the door, and Yoyo and Illusion finished what the had started, as the moon shun down through the window on the two new found lovers...

o—o

_fin_


End file.
